


do what you can with me and do it quietly

by bimania



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada are in love, that's for sure. But they just can't be open about it. Taka's family is religious and Mondo's gang is judgemental, so they sneak away at night to their own little place, a place where they can be unapologetically them.!!Trigger warning for homophobia and religion!!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 58





	do what you can with me and do it quietly

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based on a true story, at least the first half. I do a whole lot of projecting here.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was many things. He was loud, outgoing, strict, the perfect student, a 'good kid', but most of all, he was Taka. 

Taka had many traits that people absolutely hated about him, but as the 'perfect student' born and raised in a christian household with a homophobic father no one could know this one trait. Taka liked boys.

Taka read the bible countless times and it made his life a living hell. He just couldn't see how love could be so bad in the eyes of someone who created him. It felt torturous to tell you the truth. 

Taka remembers a time when he was younger, he heard his pastor yell and scream that people were going to hell for being in love it just... It never sat right with him. 

Another time in his life, Taka got his first boyfriend. He was so excited to tell his dad but when he did, his dad ignored him for a while. He told him that he would break up with his boyfriend if it meant that he could have a relationship with his father again. He regretted that everyday. 

It was now Taka's senior year of highschool. He didn't quite know what he identified as in his religion but he firmly believed in his heart that there was nothing wrong with being gay. That didn't mean he didn't have to hide it from his dad. 

His father wasn't a mean man. He was just really old-fashiomed and he didn't know what to do because he knew his father would never disown him. He knew that, but if his father found out he still wanted to date boys, he might ruin their relationship. His father wasn't very open minded, and he at least wanted to make it out of the house before he came out completely. It might be easier on both of them if they don't have to see eachother everyday. 

All of that aside, Taka had another secret. He was currently in a relationship with none other than Mondo Owada, ultimate biker gang leader. The two did anything but get along in the beginning, but rivalry can sometimes branch into something more.   
They found out they weren't so different and a relationship stemmed from there. 

Now, do to his position, Mondo had to keep this relationship a secret as well. Taka was sick of secrets. 

The two had to sneak around constantly. Holding hands under desks, stealing kisses in the bathrooms, sneaking out late at night. The whole thing made Taka feel hopeless sometimes. He didn't understand how a relationship could last like this. He was afraid that Mondo would get tired of sneaking and leave him. Anything but that. 

But all of that turmoil disappeared when they were in the moment. When Mo do would come casting stones at Taka's bedroom windo at two in the morning for him to climb down. They would ride away on Mondo's motorcycle to a tall building in the middle of town. It was abandoned but the two took it and turned it into their own escape. They planted a garden on the roof, where they spent most of there time. 

It was their own little world, away from gazing eyes. It was the place where they could be unapologetically themselves without a care in the world. Sometimes they didn't go there together. Sometimes they went to escape their own minds. 

When it all became too much, Taka would go there after school to bask in the wind. The open air would fill his lungs and make his thoughts slow for a little while. 

Mondo went when his temper got the best of him. He would lay in the grass and think about what he was doing. It gave him a clear place to wrap his head around his racing thoughts. One time, he fell asleep there. Taka found him and pulled him close. When he woke up in Taka's arms he was very flustered. 

But now the two were on their way together. It was well after midnight and the two were able to sneak away. When they showed up to their haven, they ran to the roof as fast as they could, falling to the ground and gazing at the starless sky. 

Today had been very stressful for the both of them and they were comfortable to sit in silence, holding hands and basking in eachother's presence. It was perfect for them, until it wasn't. 

"Mondo?" 

"Yes, angel?" 

Taka always melted at the nickname. 

"Do you think..." He rolled onto his side to face Mondo. " Do you ever think that maybe you'd be better off without me?" 

Mondo immediately turned to Taka. The question was startling, and concerning at best. 

"What- What's makin you think like that?"

Taka froze, staring into mondo's lilac eyes. He had such an intense look on his face but Taka knew he wasn't mad. He was concerned, and rightfully so. He supposed he could have worded his question better. A sigh escaped his lips as he rolled onto his back again. 

"It's just that, do you ever get tired of it? The sneaking around I mean. I hear all of our friends talk about their relationships so openly and, well, Naegi said he would never be able to date someone in secret. He said it would put too much strain on him. I guess it kind of made me worry? I just don't want you to be with me if it's hurting you." 

When he finished his little spill, Mondo was in awe. He normally wasn't so bold with the other, but it this moment, he only felt it was proper. He gently rolled Taka back to a position where they were facing eachother. 

"Taka I don't like girls. Even if I weren't with you i'd still be having to sneak around. So no, I wouldn't be better off without you. In fact, i'd be pretty damn miserable." He brought his hand up to cup Taka's face. "And dare I say it, you're my light, man. You ain't hurtin me, you're making me the happiest i've been in a while." 

Taka nodded, and pulled Mondo closer. Soon they were wrapped around eachother in a protective embrace. 

"Thank you, Mondo." said Taka before giving him a short kiss. "You mean the world to me." 

And they stayed in eachother's arms until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> "I think I found a place for us/ it's down by garden/after dark/ it's in my arms/ it's in my arms" - cabo by ricky montgomery


End file.
